bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleach Wiki:Article Improvement Project/Completed Archive
Completed Pages *Rudobōn -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Gantenbainne Mosqueda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Aisslinger Wernarr -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Demoura Zodd -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Charlotte Cuuhlhourne -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Tesla -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Cirucci Sanderwicci -- Mohrpheus *Complete* *Patros -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Menis -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Aldegor -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Yylfordt Granz -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Todō Gizaeimon -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Shinobu Eishima -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Heizō Kasaki -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Isshin Kurosaki -- [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] *Complete* *Hanza Nukui -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Nakeem Greendina -- SerialSniper14 *Complete* *Misato Ochi (lacks plot section)--TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Midori Tōno - Human character article -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Edrad Liones -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Yuzu Kurosaki (Agent of the Shinigami Arc plot section needs expansion) -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* *Di Roy Linker -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Trading Cards -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Ulquiorra Cifer(Arrancar Arc and Hueco Mundo Arc plot sections completely devoid of pictures) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']]*Complete* *Ururu Tsumugiya (Bount Arc plot section needs to be expanded) -- Seiyounashi *Complete* *Don Kanonji (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Cloning Arrancar--Godisme *Complete* *Findor Carias -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Yasochika Iemura -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Retsu Unohana -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Marechiyo Ōmaeda -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Yachiru Kusajishi -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Tatsufusa EnjōjiMarechiyo Ōmaeda-- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Ikkaku Madarame -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Mizuiro Kojima (Lacks plot section) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Vizard--Godisme *Complete* *Hollowfication -- Nwang2011 *Complete* *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Early Arcs need a little more information) -- Ten Tailed Fox *Complete* *Gintō (Quincy Special) --Shixoh *Complete* *Seele Schneider (Quincy Special) -- Shixoh (talk) *Complete* * Soifon (Bount Arc and The New Captain Shusūke Amagai arc) -- SunXia *Completed* * Jūshirō_Ukitake (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) -- SunXia *Completed* * Isane Kotetsu (Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc) -- SunXia *Completed* * Rangiku_Matsumoto -- SunXia *Completed* * Yachiru_Kusajishi (Soul Society arc lacks image-text balance) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* * Vizard profiles (Lacks images) -- [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* * Ikkaku Madarame (Beast Sword Arc) -- [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* * Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bount arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc, Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc, Beast Swords arc) --SunXia *completed* * Yumichika Ayasegawa plot section generally lacks picture-text balance -- *Complete* Tinni * Mizuiro Kojima (Agent of the Shinigami Arc) - needs enough images to balance out text -- *Complete* Tinni * Text Reduction *Kenpachi Zaraki (Heuco Mundo Arc - Kenpachi vs Nnoitra is too long)-[[User:Godisme|'God']] and [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Ulquiorra Cifer (Fake Karakura Town arc, way too much detail and overlap with the fight article) Lia Schiffer ' *Complete* *Ikkaku Madarame (Arrancar Arc - Ikkaku's fight is too long) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer]] *Complete* *Sōsuke Aizen (Fake Karakura Town)-[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *Complete* *Coyote Starrk (Fake Karakura Town) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Baraggan Luisenbarn (Fake Karakura Town)-[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *Complete* *Gikon -- *Complete* Mohrpheus *The Demi-Hollow -- *Complete* *Numb Chandelier -- *Complete* SunXia *Kenpachi Zaraki -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Uryū Ishida (References) -- *Complete* Nwang2011 *Uryū Ishida (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Uryū Ishida (Image Addition) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Suì-Fēng (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Tia Harribel (Text Reduction) -- *Complete* [[User:Godisme|'God']] *Bleach: Official Bootleg KaraBuri+ (Stub Removal) -- *Complete* [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Sōkyoku (Rewrite) -- *Complete* Mohrpheus *Sajin Komamura (Image Addition) -- *Complete* SunXia *Ryūken Ishida (Text References, Organization) -- *Complete* Salubri *Quincy: Letzt Stil (References, Organization) -- *Complete* Salubri *Sōken Ishida (References) -- *Complete* Salubri *Karin Kurosaki (Plot section needs expansion) -- *Complete* SunXia *Keigo Asano (lacks Agent of Shinigami arc) -- *Complete* Weedefinition *Jinta Hanakari (Plot section horribly incomplete) -- *Complete* *Karakura Hospital (Test has to be put in to a structure, Location infobox added, needs references) -- *Complete* Tinni *Pesche Guatiche (Article rewrite, references) -- *Complete* Mohrpheus *Lumina and Verona (Manga-based references) -- *Complete* [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *Pesquisa (Stub removal) -- *Complete* Mr. N *Tatsuki Arisawa (History section) -- *Complete* Tinni * Trivia cut & paste job -- Lia Schiffer *Complete* *Tatsuki Arisawa (needs multiple work done) *Extensive work has been done* * Ururu Tsumugiya - plot section generally lacks picture-text balance -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Michiru Ogawa - Human character article - manga plot section expanded *Complete* *Ryō Kunieda (Article lacks structure and plot section) *Complete* *'Music Infobox' - & [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Quincy Bangle (Missing References) Mr. N *Complete* *Sōsuke Aizen (Fake Karakura Town Arc) [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray)*Complete* *Bleach Pilot Chapter (Needs summary and characters in order of appearance) - Jirachiwish *Complete* *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Grammar Check Complete *Quincy - Grammar Check Done (Needs to have references redone. Missing references.)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']]*Complete* *Hirenkyaku (Missing References, pics or gifs)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows (Missing References under "Bow")--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Sanrei Glove (Missing References)--[[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Orihime Inoue (Entire Plot section) -- SunXia *Complete* *Ichigo Kurosaki (Fake Karakura Town Arc) -- [[User:Godisme|'God']] *Complete* *Makoto Kibune (Powers & Abilities) -- Mr. N *Complete* *Hōgyoku (Reviewed, References added) -- [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] *Complete* *Maki Ichinose (References added to Plot and Abilities sections) -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Grammar Check Complete *Gigai (Reviewed) -- SunXia *Complete* *Jin Kariya -- TheDevilHand888 & *Complete* *Mizuho Asano - Human character article- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray)*Complete* *Gō Koga -- [[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] *Complete* *Rukia Kuchiki (Powers & Abilities) *Complete* Grammar Check Complete *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Gō Koga (Needs Pictures) -- *Complete* Grammar Check Complete *Tōba - Soul Society character article -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Passed To Grammar Corner *Giant Hollow Fortress - Location article- [[User:Godisme|'''God]] *Complete* *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Rematch': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures)- *Complete* *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Yoshino Sōma': Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'Battle against Ryō Utagawa': Complete (Needs Pictures) Jirachiwish*complete* *'Bounts & Quincy': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'The Bounts Rise ': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'Ichigo Kurosaki & Izuru Kira vs. Gō Koga': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures)Jirachiwish*complete* *'Rukia Kuchiki vs. Yoshi: Rematch': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'Invasion of the Shinigami World': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures= [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'Byakuya Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *complete* *'Battle against Hō & Ban': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures) = [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] = *Complete* (added to text reduction category) *'Byakuya Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya': Complete Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures)-SunXia *Complete* *'Uryū Ishida vs. Jin Kariya': Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures)- *Complete* *'Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Jin Kariya: Final Fight': Grammar Check Complete (Needs Pictures)- *Complete* *Yoruichi Shihōin (Soul Society) [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] *Complete* *Sawatari (Bount arc) - Jirachiwish *Complete* *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bount & Hueco Mundo plot sections) *Complete* *Daiji Hirasago (Soul Society character article) - *Complete* *Renji Abarai (Bount Arc) -- [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Complete* *Rurichiyo Kasumiōji - *Complete* *Shū Kannogi - *Complete* *Noba - *Complete* *Yasutora Sado (Agent of the Shinigami & Soul Society, End of Bount Arc, portions Hueco mundo, Fake Karakura Town, Sections) - TheDevilHand888 *Complete* ''Grammar Check Complete *Renji Abarai (Bount Arc, The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai) --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] *Complete* *Ikkaku Madarame (Bount Arc) --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] *Complete* *Yasutora Sado (new captain shusuke amagai)--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] *Complete* *Ikkaku Madarame (zanpakuto unknown tales Arc)--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] *Complete* *Hanatarō Yamada (bount arc, hueco mundo arc)--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] *Complete* *Toshimori Umesada-- *Complete* *Hō and Ban needs information added to their plot, at least one image, referencing (Bount arc)--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Complete* *Ugaki needs information added to his plot, at least one image, referencing(Bount arc)--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Complete* *Yoshino Sōma needs information added to her plot, at least one image--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Complete* *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Gin Ichimaru (Prologue and Battle) = SunXia = *Complete* *Ririn-- *Complete* *Kon - *Complete* *Yumichika Ayasegawa (Fake Karakura Town arc still devoid of references) -- [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] *Complete* *Item Infobox *Complete* *Location Infobox *Complete* *Isshin Kurosaki, Kisuke Urahara & Yoruichi Shihōin vs. Sōsuke Aizen (Prologue & Battle) = SunXia = *Complete* *Battle against Hō & Ban (Prologue and Battle) = SunXia = *Complete* *Hammerhead Arrancar- *Complete* *Kaien Shiba (History section contains out of universe statements as well as points written from other people's perspectives) *Complete* *Metastacia-- *complete* *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. The Reigai-Hinamoris -[[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Complete* *Toriyosero - Shinigami character article (from Bount arc)-- *Complete* *Hironari Horiuchi - [[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] *Complete* The pages here have been labeled as finished, but could still have a missing or inaccurate detail. As such, '''Only an Admin or Seated Member is allowed to remove pages from this section. *Kukaku Shiba *Sora Inoue *Goteitaishi - Only Miv *Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Yoshi - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Ellie - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Komae - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Max - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Hierro - [[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N]] *Mabashi - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Findorr Calius - *Choe Neng Poww - *Lilynette Gingerbuck - *Ryūsei Kenzaki --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Rusaburō Enkōgawa --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Ggio Vega --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Emilou Apacci --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Abirama Redder --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Tesra Lindocruz --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Yylfordt Granz --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Edrad Liones --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|('Talk')]] *Tessai Tsukabishi (Bount arc plot section needs to be expanded and referenced) *Nirgge Parduoc (plot)-- *Sentarō Kotsubaki (also lacks Bount & Beast Sword Arc) *Kiyone Kotetsu (also lacks Bount & Beast Sword Arc) *The Gotei 13 vs. Kagerōza Inaba & The Reigai -[[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] *Zommari Rureaux-- *Cyan Sung-Sun *Szayel Aporro Granz-- *Tier Harribel -- *Baraggan Louisenbairn -- }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} *Sajin Komamura - Personality and Parts of FKT need references --User:Jushiro971 (talk) *Complete* *Números - Needs references & cleanup --Mohrpheus *Complete* }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }}